It has generally been known that certain hangers of foldable cardboard forms are useful when packing clothing to be placed in a suitcase. However, these forms which are generally made of cardboard are usually destroyed after the initial use or are not usable for reuse because of their flimsy construction. While the cardboard form serves a useful purpose, it does have its limitations and something that is reusable is more desirable.